Twisted Metal (1995)
Twisted Metal is the first game in the Twisted Metal vehicular combat series. It was developed by the game studio SingleTrac published by Sony, and released in 1995 for PlayStation. Selling around 1.12 million units, it was brought into playstation's Greatest hits library rereleased in 1998 alongside Twisted Metal 2, all Twisted Metals have recived a greatest hits label (besides Twisted Metal Black: Online). In concept, Twisted Metal is a demolition derby which permits the usage of ballistic projectiles. Players choose a vehicle and an arena—or a series of arenas in the story mode—to engage in battle with opposing drivers. A variety of weapons, ranging from missiles to traps, are obtainable by pick-ups scattered throughout the stage; as well as certain "repair stations" that regenerate player's health. The objective of the game is to be the last one standing. Story The game's plot centers around a man named Calypso, the host of a vehicular combat tournament called Twisted Metal. He promises to grant the winner of the tournament anything he or she desires, without any limit of availability or even reality. The game's story takes place on Christmas Eve, 2005, during the 10th annual running of Twisted Metal taking place in Los Angeles. Prologue You can remember that Six months ago, somewhere between midnight and morning, your computer signaled an incoming e-mail on the United Internet System. When you saw the name of the sender, CALYPSO, your eyes glazed over with visions of your greatest fantasy, your ultimate desire. And then, when you read the message, you knew that this dream was within your grasp. The message, flashing in red, simply said: WILL YOU DRIVE? Once a year the legendary Calypso, a man who dwells beneath the streets of LA, holds the TWISTED METAL competition. The contest takes place all around the Los Angeles area and calls upon vehicles of every kind to battle to the death. The one driver still alive at the end of the night is granted any request--any prize he asks for. There are no limits on price, size, or, according to some, even reality. Your special invitation from Calypso has given you the chance to do battle in Twisted Metal. This is where all of your skills, all of your luck, and all of your guts, are put to the test. This is where life and death decisions occur every instant. This is where the Grim Reaper lurks around every corner, waiting to strike. And this is where your ultimate dream can come true. Welcome to the big time...WELCOME TO TWISTED METAL! Contestants The game counts with a total of 13 vehicles, in which 12 are selectable. Each vehicle has its own set of stats, including armor/resistance, speed/handling and power, as well as a unique Special Attack. *Sweet Tooth *Yellow Jacket *Darkside *Thumper *Outlaw *Mr. Grimm *Warthog *Crimson Fury *Pit Viper *Hammerhead *Specter *Roadkill Boss Contestant *Minion Game Modes Single Player *One Player Contest Multi-Player *Two Player Duel Single Player Battlegrounds *Arena Duel (1 Opponent) *Warehouse District Warfare (3 Opponents) *Freeway Free For All (5 Opponents) *River Park Rumble (6 Opponents) *Assault on Cyburbia (8 Opponents) *'Rooftop Combat' The Final Battle (3 Opponents) **Minion Duel (1 on 1 against Minion, or 4 Opponents if password is used) *The Fight of your Life! (5 Opponents) Multi-Player Battlegrounds There is a multiplayer option in Twisted Metal, but half of the battlegrounds are reduced to a proportion of the normal area. The names in bold are the areas that have been adjusted. *Arena *'Warehouse' *'Freeway' *'City Park' *'Canal' *Roof Top Trivia *The original name for Twisted Metal was High Octane. *The second name for Twisted Metal was Urban Assault. *There were actually live video endings to the game featuring the characters seen, but because they are deemed too sexist and violent, they were cut. Some of the endings were dramatically different. These endings would appear as extra contents in Twisted Metal: Head On: Extra Twisted Edition. *To further the storyline, Outlaw is the winner of this tournament. *Spectre is misspelled in the game as Specter. His name was spelled the American English way of spelling (the "E" comes first before the "R". The spelling method of the Letter "R" Preceding the letter "E" was the British English method) *Mr. Grimm, Warthog, and Sweet Tooth are the only playable characters that are in all of the Twisted Metal Games. *Singletrac was reformed with the majority of the original crew in 2001 creating Incognito, Inc. *This is the only Twisted Metal game that allows you to listen to it's soundtrack in the options menu. The songs are as follows: **"Twisted Theme" **"Circus Metallicus" **"Asphalt Assault" **"Cyburb Slide" **"Cyburb Hunt" **"Stalk N' Roll" **"Drop Dead" *A gameshark code exists that allows the player to change whomever they select to play as into Minion: "801FF6A4 000C". Unfortunately, any attempts to play as Minion crashes the game before you have a chance to play. In the later games, Warhawk in Twisted Metal: Black would have the same problem. See Also *Twisted Metal Screenshots - Screenshots from this game. *Twisted Metal Walkthrough - Walkthrough for this game. *Twisted Metal Cheats - Hints, tips & cheats for this game. *Twisted Metal Videos - Videos of this game. *Twisted Metal Weapons - Weapons in this game. *Twisted Metal Levels - Levels in this game. Category:Twisted Metal games